GoAniGal12 The Movie/Transcript
Part 1 Opening Credits/The Begins (Shows Paramount Pictures Logo) (Shows Nickelodeon Movies Logo) (Shows ChrisAndZane Pictures Logo) The second half of the "Rugrats" TV intro plays in a small rectangle in the center of the screen. Captions "Paramount Pictures Presents "A Nickelodeon Movies production" A ChrisAndZane Pictures Film fade on and off on top of this rectangle. At the end of the intro, where Tommy squirts his bottle. The streams of milk cover the entire movie screen, then drips down with a stereophonic crescendo to reveal "GoAnigal12 The Movie ogo. Fade to black. camera is in the forest and move in the direction of a mountain in which their is a temple surrounded with Reptar statues. The Rugrats climb the cliff and are at the cave's entrance. The temple is dark and gloomy inside, as we are there, looking towards the outside, as the Rugrats race in. Once in the cave, Chuckie stops. Steven: Aah! This place give me the juicebumps! group of bats fly out of the mouth of one of the Reptar statues. Kirstin Konkle Maybe we should go back! Profser Very back! Applejack Fluttergirl 'No! We can't go back now, you guys! Okey-Dokie Jones ''with his jump rope never goes back! And Good Users near a door shaped like Angelica's head. They act surprised. Inside the "mouth" is a bright, orange-colored light. '''Kevin Hang on to your diapies, babies, we're going in! Morris over That's Tommy Pickles. He's the bravest baby I ever knowed! Chuckie talks, Tommy races towards the door. As he got there, the door slammed, but he raced in there once it's open, and after he entered, it slammed shut again. Phil & Lil look surprised. Richard Rabbit ''over'' And that's Phil and Lil. Uh, uh, well, they--they like worms. & Lil hold hands and rush in through the door, which closed behind them. Princess Luna ' ''over And I'm Chuckie. Uh... I'm not so brave. Guy was hesitant to enter, but was "whipped" in by Tommy. '''M J over But that's OK, 'cause I got Tommy, and he's my bestest friend. giggles GoAniGal12 Good Users run to a tower on which is perched an idol. They climb the tower to reach the idol. While trying to take the statuette, the idol becomes a banana split and a trap is released, which causes an enormous rock to roll towards them. Princess Celestia Watch out! babies starts to shout while running like the wind to try escape the rock. Twilight Sparkle 'You guys keep going! ''the floor open itself in front of them. Tommy, Phil & Lil made the jump, but Chuckie misses his, hanging on the brink. '''Mario GoAnigal12 Tommy: Come on,Luna to reality: The rock was Didi's stomach. Pinga: Jiji babies scream and run away. Fluttergirl You kids shouldn't be playing in here! GoAnigal12 run away at full speed... Discord over We thought the fun times would last forever. run into glass patio door and fall on the floor Part 2 The Choas Finals Spongebob ''over'' But we was wrong! Zelda 'Oh, my. ''holds onto Didi as she picks up the Rugrats. '''Pingu Upsy-daisy, Didi. Rooby: Thanks! opens the patio door and let the Rugrats go out. The grown-ups are having a baby shower for Didi. Caleb 'Thank you for inviting me to your baby shower Mrs. Pickles. ''zooms out for a panoramic shot of the whole party. '''Lumpkin Glad you could be here, Susie. Timmy Turner ''' What a pretty party dress, Angelica. '''Sunset Shimmer Thank you. My mommy's assistant bought it especially for my Aunt Didi's party. laughs while making fun of Angelica's dress. Peppa Pig Susie Don't say a word. the fence, Aunt Miriam is in front of a blackboard, taking bets on the new baby's weight. Luigi All right, I got $20 on 8 pounds, 6 ounces. 8 pounds 6. Who's got 8-7? Crank That 90 Twelve! Angus: 12 pounds? What are you, crazy? Snow Fluttergirl: Gosh, you can hardly tell she's gained any weight. turning over, Didi knock over the table with her stomach. Lisa Simpson she proceeds to clean up the mess Oh, don't worry. Victor '''I mean, you know from behind. '''Eric There you are, Didala. Come. Look what we got for you. Boris, move your tuchus. Max The Bunny A goat? Oh, mom, you shouldn't have. Eric Smith Nothing better for the little bubula than goat's milk. Princess Matilda Mom: Except maybe yak. But you try finding good yak these days. Good Users run here and bump in the goat and it bleats. Cayby J [to the Good Users He's saying, "Hello". There you go, kinderlach, some chocolate coins. GoAnigal12 Good Users take the coins and hide their selves under the table. Brain Everything I, Oh... way to table, Chuckie bumps into ladies; they all gasp. to bottom of table. Plankton 'Aren't you gonna eat it, Tommy? '''David ' Nope. I'm savin' it for my baby sister. '''Kipper The Dog Oh, you mean, she finally came? Part 3 The Escape From Plan Mark Romo Not yet, but they're giving her this big party, so I'm pretty sure today's the day. Tigger The Cat Do you think she got losted on her way to the party? Marvin The Martin Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we better go look for her. Come on! climb out from under table. Princess Celestia Uh, but, Tommy, she could be anywheres. Eggman bump into Didi's stomach. Yoshi Watch it, pups. Sonic The Hedgehog Careful. arrives; as per usual, she's talking to Jonathan on her cell phone. RastaMouse phone I'll get back to you, Jonathan. I've got to say "hi" to the life of the party. Didi How's our little man? Eric 1 I told you, Charlotte, Dr Lipschitz says it's a girl. Meta The Knight Ha! That windbag thought Phil and Lil were intestinal gas. Dash And Dota: Face it, dolly. Riding high, it's a guy. Slyvia: Well, you know what they say, "Born under Venus, look for a..." phone rings, interrupting her conversation. She immediately answers. Ruby ''phone'' Hello? Arnold Now, now, Dr Lipschitz is the expert. I don't see any of you with a Ph.D. in Latin. Jake The Dog Yeah, pig Latin maybe. Well, let's just hope for Tommy's sake it's a girl. I'd hate to think how much my pups would be squabbling if they were both boys. Oscar Uh, uh, uh. Let's not do any gender stereotyping. After all, Stu and Drew are brothers, and they get along just fine. to basement, where Stu and Drew are arguing. Kriby Pushy! Princess Matilda Lazy! Piplup Bossy! Phineas Inconsiderate! Toad '''Nosy! '''Rainbow Dash Good-for nothing! Matt Busy-body! Kevin Kirstin Konkle Lance ''' Why can't you listen to me? '''Finley Small We're talking about a real job, Stu, with benefits. Jack: shouts I'm not going to waste my life as a clock-punching, paper-pushing, bean-counting... down Oh, no offense. proceeds to weld. Eric 2 '''You can't even make ends meet now. You got no insurance, no savings, and another kid on the way! '''Fluttershy: For your information, bro, I am working on something right now that is going to put this branch of the Pickles family on Easy Street. Rairy What is it this time, huh, an electric sponge? Twilight Sparkle Of course not! That was last year. a skeleton of the Reptar Wagon This, this is the Reptar Wagon! The ultimate in toddler transportation. The perfect children's toy! fixes an old radio as he talks. Eric Mom In my day, we had plenty of fun just throwing rocks at each other. Big bag of dirt clods, that's what the kids want. Stick Guy '''The Reptar Corporation is holding a toy design contest, and the winner gets $500! '''GoAnigal 12 ''sarcastically'' Ooh! Mussle Man: And there'll be plenty more if this toy's a hit, and I'll be famous! Tmnt Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you said when you built that stupid thing. points to a Dactar glider, which is suspended from the ceiling. Alice 'Maybe Dactar was a little complex, but... this... this...watch! ''into microphone, in normal voice I am Reptar! Hear me roar! '''Sweetie Belle voice, distorted I am Reptar! Here me roar! Reptar Wagon spit fire! Grandpa: Dang-flabbit! Can't a man work in his own basement without getting barbecued? Applebloom: OK, so maybe real fire isn't the best idea for a children's toy. clothes are smouldering; Stu sprays Drew with the fire extinguisher. to Tommy's room, which was remodeled for the new baby. One side is blue, for Tommy's side, which has a Dummi-bear bed, a "Smile!" poster and a trunk with smiles painted all over, The new baby's side is pink, with a crib festooned with balloons, and an "It's a girl!" banner on the wall. The Rugrats enter the room to their amazement. Mlp Friend And Good Users: Oh! Scotaloo Tommy, somebody's been colouring your room. Rocko: Yep, it's for my new sister. Finn: How are we gonna find her, Tommy? Joey ''' Yeah, we don't even know what she looks like. '''Princess Matilda Mom Well, she's a girl like me, so we know she'll be prettyful.